Professor Coldheart
Professor Cold Heart is the Care Bears' first true villain, appearing in also the primary antagonist of the 1985 DiC-produced Care Bears cartoon series, appearing in several episodes alongside his sidekick Frostbite, who more or less carries out the professors evil deeds. Original series Coldheart becomes the primary villain of DiC's Care Bears animated series In The Forest of Misfortune, here, he attempts to cover the entire Forest of Feelings in ice using his new freeze gun while distracting the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins with a phony fortune-telling machine, but they eventually catch on to his trick and turn everything back to normal. In Magic Mirror, later, he and his equally icy partner in crime Auntie Freeze acquire a magic mirror that they intends to use to reverse the emotions of the bears make them all "uncaring". However, when the mirror is used on Grumpy Bear, he becomes overly happy and helpful, and is able to turn everyone back to normal, thanks of making him so cheerful and goodwilled, what wasn't the intention of the evil Professor. In Daydreams, when some of the Care Bear Cousins bring a girl named Melanie to the Forest of Feelings to help her get over her constant daydreaming, Coldheart uses this opportunity to have Frostbite (disguised as "Cheatin' Heart Weasel") lure the remaining cousins into a trap, intending to capture the rest of them as well. When all but Swift Heart Rabbit and Melanie end up being caught, they work together to steal Coldheart's remote control to the cage and escape. In Runaway, the mad doctor would later attempt to kidnap a group of children and use a device to steal their warmth, but was once again foiled by a combination of the bears and cousins. When his warmth-sapping machine exploded, he even temporarily turned good, but just as quickly became disgusted with his actions. In Mayor for a Day, after rigging a children's contest to become mayor of a small town for a day, Coldheart wins the election and begins to impose his evil ways over all the citizens, including encouraging children to cheat and steal. The bears arrive and are quickly thrown in jail until Bedtime Bear bails them out after putting Frostbite to sleep, and the team is able to rally the rest of the town against the maniacal mayor. In Concrete Rain, he later tries to cover an entire city park in concrete using an airplane, but is stopped by Cheer Bear and a girl named Susie, whom he had originally tricked into helping him. In Wedding Bells, his final caper occurs during his plan to have a fake wedding to Auntie Freeze in the Care Bear's Hall of Hearts and use a special pipe organ that emits destructive sound waves to destroy it from the inside. During the ceremony, he orders Frostbite to play the instrument as the Care Bear's home crumbles around them, but when his henchman eventually chickens out and runs for it, Gentle Heart Lamb is able to play another song that puts the building back together. Auntie Freeze, unaware that the whole thing was just another one of Coldheart's plans, drags him back to his castle promising revenge. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Main Villains